percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ExtremeSSJ4/New Project, Awards and more!
Okay since well I am on vacation and I've been feeling in a mood to write lately, I think I am going to come back for a little and bring back some activity to this wiki since it looks kinda dead :P. So yeah I am going to continue doing TOL peeps don't worry and well the awards and more but yeah so here go the news: BTW, if the world ends tomorrow I must say I did come back to say goodbye so don't cry if I see you on the underworld ;) The Third Extreme Awards So I will most likely finish putting all the nominees for the Awards this week and will begin asking for people to vote, if you want to vote all you have to do is PM on chat and send me all your votes there. I am going to be on chat all the time I can this month so yeah just try to catch me and if you want to vote and for some reason everytime you go on chat I am not on then private message me. Herm wants to do a party thing or something like that so that I have no idea what we're doing for that or what so if you have any questions about that please ask Herm or something or just wait for an announcement soon. New Project So I had this idea for a while and I think I am going to start it soon and all first I gotta finish putting all the pieces of the story together so I'll let you know more about it in the future and stuff but in case anybody is interested here is what I have so far: The story will take place in the year 3000 and it will be a scifi story, I am trying to expand this universe and make it like big so it will be like a revoulution to new types of stories and stuff so I am basically going to have to built a bunch of things like: #The world, there will be new cities and it will have to be futurastic so most like there will be ships and stuff so very science fiction like. I also decided to have cities under the ocean ;) #Language, well just make a little changes like change the word cool to idk ketchup or something like that add like our own words cause well language changes over time and I don't think people will speak the same in a thousand years. #The Greek World, I think of doing a world where everyone knows about the gods like they don't see it as a myth anymore. More like it was in the ancient days and stuff. #Camp, Weapons and stuff So my idea is basically start like a new setting for authors. I will start it with a few one-shots heading towards it then with a story (Most likely The Olympian League:3000 and this other one) that will introduce this new world completely. So if anybody is interested in helping out just comment below. Reboots I think I am going to start a few projects all over again after I finish The Olympian League: Days of Boom and Last Man Standing like The Olympian League: Land of the Lost, The Clues of the Moon and The White Knights if anyone is interested well just comment below too or message me. Producing So since yo might see I am very busy with writing and well I have a tight schedule but if anyone is interested I am available to help produce a story. What does that mean? Well its basically this, if you are in the mood to write a new story but have no idea what to do I can help you out and give you ideas. I will basically help you built the stories and advise you with what you can do and stuff, it will basically be like a collab but I won't write I will just suggest plot twists and things you can add to your story etc. Category:Blog posts